Gunner welcoming committee
by Dragowolf
Summary: Prowl has been gone a while, and Bluestreak has been worried. BluestreakXProwl. A birthday present for a friend.


This is a birthday present for a friend, I hope she likes it. It has one of her favorite couples, BluestreakXProwl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Don't flame, you'll be ignored.

Beta-read by Lament of Meow

* * *

**The Gunner welcoming committee**

Bluestreak slumped at the table, an untouched energon cube in front of him. He looked miserable, and Jazz knew the reason. Bluestreak was missing his bondmate, Prowl. Prowl had been gone for almost 12 orns now, and Bluestreak was at a loss of what to do. Jazz watched Bluestreak, wondering if there was anything he could do to cheer up the mech.

Not that Prowl had been gone that long, but even then it felt like longer.

Meanwhile, Bluestreak sat staring at his energon, remembering Prowl and his goodbye. Prowl had stood there, holding Bluestreak's hands, telling Bluestreak to be careful and asking if it was really alright for what seemed like the hundredth time, if it really was ok for Prowl to be leaving. And for what seemed like the hundredth time Bluestreak had told him that yes it was alright for him to leave and that he would be here when Prowl got back. And like each time before, Prowl had given him a small smile and nodded. When Prowl had finally gotten on the ship, Bluestreak had stood at the docks and waved at Prowl till the ship was out of sight.

Later that orn, and at least once each following orn, Prowl called every night to make sure everything was going well and that Bluestreak was safe. Those communications would last for a while. Though it was reported that Prowl nearly had a melt down when Bluestreak had run into a Decepticon patrol while out on a mission, Prowl had contacted Ratchet directly and demanded to know what was going on. It turned out that Bluestreak had only gotten a few dents, but it had taken three medics, Jazz, and Bluestreak himself telling Prowl that he was ok and that Prowl was over reacting for the tactician to finally believe him. Prowl was only satisfied once he had read the medical report and had seen that every one of Bluestreak injuries had been treated. Almost everyone in the med bay would later swear to hear Prime himself chuckling in the background. A few swore they saw him laughing on the communication screen.

Other then that, not much else had been happening, except that each orn that Prowl was gone Bluestreak got quieter and quieter. And from what Prime and the others on the mission were saying, Prowl wasn't doing much better, he kept working longer and longer shifts. Each was missing the other.

Ever since Bluestreak and Prowl had bonded, the two were practically inseparable. Nobody teased them though, mostly because as long as Prowl was near Bluestreak he was much more relaxed and less willing to give harsh punishments for things. And Bluestreak… well, he didn't talk any less, but at least he had someone who loved to listen to him all the time.

Jazz, who had stayed behind to keep an optic on Bluestreak at Prowl's request, looked at Bluestreak and wondered if there was anything he could do to cheer up the mech. So Jazz did the only thing he could think of, he went and sat with Bluestreak and talked to him. It seemed to bring some comfort to the gunner but Bluestreak still didn't manage to say much.

Suddenly Bluestreak sat up, looking startled. He could feel Prowl again! Which meant that Prowl was back! Quickly, Bluestreak got up from the table and dashed off Jazz only had to see the look on Bluestreak's face to know what was up with the gunner and more importantly where he was going.

Jazz smiled and called out, "Say to Prowl for me!"

Bluestreak waved back and kept running towards the docking area. Prowl's ship would be coming in any second now. Bluestreak was surprised he hadn't felt Prowl sooner thought their bond but decided to figure it out later, right now he need to get to the docking area.

When Bluestreak reached the docking area, he noticed that Prowl's ship had already docked. While Bluestreak was disappointed that he didn't get to be there for the docking the feeling was short lived. He had just spotted Prowl, and started running towards him. When Bluestreak called out his name, Prowl turned and smiled. As he opened his arms, the gunner jumped in and didn't waste any time hugging and kissing the tactician. Prowl returned the hug and kisses, only slightly protesting such actions out in the public. Prime chuckled and moved away from the couple, giving them a little privacy and looking around for Elita. Prime hoped he was going to get as warm a welcome home as Prowl had gotten.

When Bluestreak finally stopped kissing Prowl, he looked at him and said, "Welcome home, Prowl." Prowl smiled and pulled Bluestreak close, it was good to be home.

* * *

Please read and review, unless you're flaming.


End file.
